What If (Turn Back Time Sequel)
by deerbubblebun
Summary: karena dalam setiap threesome hanya ada satu pasangan dan satu orang luar. Chap 1 update. Reviewnya nee? Saranghae bbuing.. *aegyo bareng Kris*
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic... *jengjengjreeeeng...*

Sequel dari Turn Back Time.

Karena banyak yang ngerequest LayMin dijadiin couple. Jadi lagi nyoba ngembangin biar mereka bisa jadi couple nih.

Terima kasih yang udah ngereview di fanfic Turn Back Time. Review kalian berarti buat saya *joget MAMA bareng SuChen, si couple dengan joget cetar membahenol*

Last but not Least..

Reviewnya neee...

What If.. (Sequel Turn Back Time)

Pairing: masih sama kok..

* * *

**PROLOG**

"Kau pacaran dengan Minseok ge, Xing?"

"Menurut Kris ge?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Xing!"

"Apa urusanmu ge? Kalaupun kami jadian kan yang jadian itu aku dan Minseok ge, bukan gege."

* * *

"Kau semakin lengket dengan Yixing, Seokkie."

"Aku sudah lelah jadi orang ketiga, Lu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tau, Lu? Fans bilang aku itu orang ketiga dalam hubungnmu dan Sehun."

"Tapi kan kenyataannya tidak, Seokkie. Kau malah yang mengenalkanku pada Sehun. Kau juga yang member semangat Sehun untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun, Lu?"

"Ne. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik."

* * *

"Kau tau, aku penasaran jika ada battle dance antar couple siapa yang menang?"

"Maksudmu apa, Yeollie?"

"HunHan vs LayMin, Baekkie-ah"

"Kurasa SuChen couple yang menang."

"Eh… M-m-minseok hyung, Lay Hyung."

* * *

"Yixing.. ayolaah dengarkan ceritaku aku ada masalah."

"Apa kau hanya memandangku ketika kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu, ge? Aku lelah! Cerita saja pada Tao!"

"Kau seperti uke saja, Xing."

"Aku selalu bersedia jadi ukemu, ge."

* * *

"Hyung…."

"Sehun? Untuk apa kesini?"

"Aku memang sering kesini hyung. Hyung ingat tempat ini?"

"…."

"Hyung kan sering mengajakku kesini sepulang dari trainee. Lalu sepulang dari sini hyung mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah, sampai Eomma hapal denganmu. Sudah lama sekali ya hyung."

"Ne, sudah lama sekali."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Hyung..."

"Merry Christmas Sehuna..."

"…"

"…"

"Hyung, panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, ne?"

* * *

"Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit dariku, Xing? Tao cemburu."

"Aku jarang mendekatimu duluan, ge! Kau yang lebih sering mendekatiku terlebih dulu."

"Aku tau, tapi bisakah kita tidak terlalu dekat seperti ini?"

"Bisakah aku meminta hal yang sama pada Tao, ge?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan ge! Lagipula yang penting bagimu adalah kebahagiaan Tao kan?"

* * *

"Kau tau Seokkie? Didepan kamera kau terlihat lebih dekat dengan Sehun sekarang. Bahkan fanfiction tentang Xiumin/Sehun mulai bermunculan."

"Kau cemburu, Lu?"

"Sedikit.. Lagipula kan kau mengenal Sehun lebih dulu daripada aku. Sehun bahkan sangat mengagumimu, kau tau?"

'Bagaimana denganku ketika melihat semua skinshipmu dengan Sehun, Lu'

* * *

"Hyuuuungggg…"

"Waeyo, Hun?"

"Hyung tidak memanggilku Sehuna lagi?"

"Nanti Luhan cemburu."

"Hyung dingin"

"Kekuatanku di MAMA memang Frost, kan?"

"Hyung cemburu?"

"Aku punya Yixing, untuk apa cemburu denganmu dan Luhan?"

* * *

"Yixing ge, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Minseok hyung itu apa?"

"Apa urusanmu, Dae-ie?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya aku harap kau tidak mengecewakannya seperti maknae pabbo itu, arra?"

"Tau apa kau Dae-ie?"

"Ayolaaaah.. memang masa trainee-ku paling sebentar diantara kalian. Tapi asal kau tau ge, mempunyai pacar dengan masa trainee terlama itu menguntungkan kau tau?"

"…."

"Yaaaah… jika tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa, asal kau dan Minseok hyung tau. Rahasia kalian aman denganku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Dae-ie"

"Gege menyukai Kris ge, dan Minseok hyung menyukai si Oh Thehun itu."

"Kau…."

"Tenang ge, Joonmyeon hyung tidak tau tentang ini. Tapi salahkan dia karena selalu bercerita tentang masa-masa trainee kalian padaku. Dan taraaa… jadilah ini kesimpulanku. Aku pintar kan ge?"

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak cemburu jika Yixing hyung dekat-dekat dengan Joonmyeon hyung dan Kris ge?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bingung kalian pacaran atau tidak sih?"

"Kami hanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, Kkamjong."

"Jadi, kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak."

"Kalian aneh hyung."

* * *

"Aku bingung dengan hubungan Yixing dan Minseok hyung."

"Aku juga Soo."

"Ketika aku tanya, Minseok hyung hanya bilang kalau mereka hanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Mungkin berusaha menyembuhkan hati satu sama lain."

"Maksudmu apa Dae-ah?"

"Bukan apa-apa Myeonnie hyung."


	2. Let the Story Begin

New Chappie... Maaf yaa lama updatenya dan maaf kalau mengecewakan hasilnya.

Wendy ngerjainnya dengan inspirasi yang putus-putus nih...

jadi maaf yaa kalo updatenya putus-putus..

Balasan Review

freehandjobforluhan-ssi: waah... makasih pujiannya, wen jd malu *blush* ah.. kata-katanya jleb? masa? gomawoyo yaa.. hehe hubungan LayMin ya? iya sih aku juga ngerasa gitu. apalagi biasanya ngeliat mereka jadi orang ketiga di hubungan KrisTao ama HunHan, terus ngeliat pair official mereka aku kurang dapet aja. Suho yang kadang keliatan awkward ama Lay terus Xiumin juga keliatan banget sayang ama Chen itu sebagai ade.

cuteboycouple, hyona21, Viluphie-ssi: Hehehe... ini dilanjut kok.. semoga suka, ne? gomawoyo reviewnya..

bbang2chan-ssi: jangan nangis yaa.. *nyuruh himchan ambil tissue* eh suka cerita konflik batin yang kaya gini? huehehe.. ini sebenernya kisah nyata temen wendy kok, dibikin cerita tapi ngga full storynya dibetak juga sih... #authornyamalahcurhat #dirajamreaders

guest-ssi: ini masih diusahain biar jadi couple kok.. biar jalan ceritanya ngga terkesan maksa, jadi sabar ne? tunggu mereka jadi official couplenya. Berdoa aja otak wendy ngga tenggleng(?) mendadak biar bisa bikin happy ending

AngAng13-ssi: wah... gomawoyo, ne.. :D *bow 90degrees*

berlindia-ssi: harap sabar, ne? itu masih prolog. sekarang baru lanjut. gomawoyo reviewnya...

risna-ssi: iya ini dilanjut kok.. hehe.. harap sabar yaa :D

review, kritik,saran kalian berarti bagi Wendy.

terima kasih semuanyaa *bow 90degree*

Enjoy the Story...

* * *

**Chapter I: Lets Start Something New**

Sejak pembicaraan mereka di taman berbulan-bulan lalu, Minseok dan Yixing semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Hal itu membuat member EXO lain bertanya-tanya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Yixing dan Minseok tidak ada mereka malah sibuk menggosip mengenai kedekatan Mineok dan Yixing.

"Aku senang akhirnya semua member EXO jadian." Ujar Tao membuka percakapan.

"Yaa… dan semua tebakan fans benar. Well.. tidak semua sih, sayang sekali SuLay dan ChenMin shipper harus patah hati." Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Tao.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka harus patah hati? Aku kan menjaga Jongdae dengan baik. Lihatlaah uke ku ini manis sekali kan?" ujar Joonmyeon tidak terima.

"Tapi guardian hyung tersayang… Mereka itu berharap kau bersama Yixing hyung yang manis itu. Bukan dengan kotak sabun, ani maksudku kotak TV itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dramatis.

Joonmyeon yang tidak terima ukenya dibilang kotak TV oleh Baekhyun langsung melempar Baekhyun dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat Baekhyun meringis dan balas melempar bantal kembali ke arah Joonmyeon, yang sayangnya salah sasaran. Bantal itu dengan mulusnya mengenai kepala Kris yang sedang sibuk membaca.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun Kim Joonmyeon! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh? Joonmyeon! Kau itu leader beri contoh yang baik dan Baekhyun jangan kurang ajar pada hyungmu! Memang kalau Joonmyeon menyukai Jongdae yang seperti kotak TV kenapa? Tidak ada masalahnya denganmu kan?" Yifan alias Kris alias Duizhang mengamuk dan menatap tajam member EXO satu per satu, membuat semua member EXO yang ada disana terdiam.

Samar-samar terdengar pintu dorm terbuka, Yixing dan Minseok memasuki dorm yang kondisinya tumben-tumbenan sangat tenang. Ketika mereka sampai ke ruang tengah dorm, mereka melihat semua member EXO, kecuali Yifan tertunduk. Yifan sendiri? dia terlihat marah. Menyadari hal ini, Yixing buru-buru menarik Yifan ke kamar. Ya.. Jika Yifan marah atau punya masalah memang Yixing yang paling bisa memahaminya. Hanya di depan Yixing Yifan bisa menunjukkan emosinya (selain kepada teman-teman satu line-nya).

"Kau ini kenapa sih ge? Tidak biasanya marah-marah seperti ini. Apa beagle line membuat ulah lagi?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, Yifan yang dia kenal memang gampang meledak, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan keributan-keributan kecil antar member EXO. Jadi tidak mungkin dia marah cuma karena itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau pacaran dengan Minseok ge, Xing?"

"Menurut Kris ge?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Xing!"

"Apa urusanmu ge? Kalaupun kami jadian kan yang jadian itu aku dan Minseok ge, bukan gege."

Yifan yang kaget dengan ucapan Yixing yang dingin sontak saja langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yixing, mencegah Yixing yang ingin keluar kamar. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yixing bergegas melepaskan tangan Yifan yang mencengkram erat tangannya .

"Tao, ada apa?"

"Yixing ge, bolehkan aku tidur bersama kalian malam ni?"

"Tidak. Kau tidur berdua saja dengannya, aku pindah ke kamarmu."

Yixing bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Tao. Dia mengambil selimut dan bantal yang biasa dipakainya, bersiap untuk mengungsi ke kamar Minseok, mengabaikan panggilan Yifan yang melarangnya pindah ke kamar Minseok. Tanpa mengetuk, Yixing bergegas masuk ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao. Dan dia disuguhkan pemandangan yang cukup 'panas', menurutnya.

"Ehm…" Yixing berdeham, membuat pasangan yang ada di depannya melonjak, kaget.

"Jika ingin bermesraan sebaiknya kunci pintu, dan tunggu ketika kalian hanya benar-benar berdua di kamar. Jangan mengambil kesempatan ketika penghuni lain di kamar mandi. Kalian tidak mau berbagi pasangan bukan?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk mendengar ucapan Yixing yang menusuk. Memang, jika melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing tidak ada gurat kesal yang akan kalian temukan. Tapi, jika kalian cukup mengenalnya dengan baik, kalian pasti mengerti.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Minseok yang kelar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek bergambar Baby Huiy dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Minseok kaget melihat Yixing yang sudah ada di kamarnya dengan posisi menatap tajam kearah ChanBaek couple.

"Yixing, sedang apa kau disini? Tao mana?"

"Tao tidur dikamarku dan Yifan ge, jadi aku pindah saja tidur disini." Ujar Yixing sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh…" Yixing berjalan menuju kasur tingkat yang ditempati oleh Minseok dan Tao, sedangkan ChanBaek menempati kasur ukuran queen size di sudut lain kamar mereka.

"Kalian, kalau sudah selesai matikan lampunya, ne? Aku dan Yixing tidur duluan, Jaljayo nae dongsaeng."

"ne hyung, jaljayo." Ujar ChanBaek bersamaan.

Yixing menggerak-gerakkan badannya, gelisah. Dia tidak bisa tidur, dia mengintip ke bawah dan menemukan Minseok yang juga sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan oleh Chanyeol sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"ge.. Minseok ge." Yixing memanggil Minseok, berbisik. Takut membangunkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Wae, Xing-ah?"

"Aku pindah kebawah ya, ge"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Minseok, Yixing sudah ada di bawah, mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur tingkat Minseok, membuatnya harus sedikit menunduk. Minseok menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Yixing. Yixing merebahkan dirinya disamping Minseok, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ke atas, yang sayangnya pemandangan diatas hanya bagian belakang kasur Tao.

"ge.. tadi Yifan ge menanyakan hubungan kita."

"lalu?"

"Kurasa kita sedang menjadi trending topic diantara mereka, ge."

"Memang.."

"Ge, apa terjadi sesuatu ketika aku pergi kekamar bersama Kris ge?"

Tidak hanya aku bertanya pada mereka…

**Flashback ON**

"Yifan kenapa, eoh? Tidak biasanya. Dan kenapa kalian diam begitu?"

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari member EXO yang sudah jadian semua, kekecewaan ChenMin dan SuLay shipper, Joonmyeon yang kesal pada Baekhyun karena memanggil kekasihnya kotak TV, hingga Baekhyun yang melempari Joonmyeon dengan bantal yang dengan naasnya salah sasaran, mengenai kepala Yifan yang sedang serius membaca.

**Flashback OFF**

"Tidak biasanya ge, Yifan ge tidak semudah itu marah. Gege ingat ketika Jongdae tidak sengaja merobek sampul buku kesayangannya? Atau ketika Baekhyun menyembunyikan buku Yifan ge?"

"Mungkin Yifan memang sedang ada masalah. Apa dia bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, Minseok terdiam melihat Yixing. Dia memiringkan badannya menghadap Yixing, dan mengalungkan tangan mungil, tapi kuatnya itu di pinggang Yixing. Yixing melakukan hal yang sama, dia memiringkan badannya menghadap Minseok lalu memeluk leher Minseok, erat. Menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat di ceruk leher Minseok, nyaman. Mereka berpelukan, hingga keduanya tertidur. Merasa nyaman dan saling tergantung satu sama lain karena keadaan yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

SKIP TIME...

Seperti biasanya, Minseok menjadi orang yang bagun paling pagi. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki celah gorden kamarnya. Merasa lehernya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang, Minseok hanya menyingkirkan lengan orang yang memeluknya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Dan Minseok pun memulai kegiatan paginya, membuat sarapan untuk para member. Ia menyiapkan dan menata gelas dan piring di meja makan yang mampu menampung 14 orang itu. Lalu bergegas menuju dapur, mengecek apa ada member yang memesan untuk dibuatkan sesuatu yang lain. Setelah yakin tidak ada, Minseok mulai menyiapkan bahan dan mulai memasak. Menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng, ia mulai memotong bahan-bahan seperti ayam dan sayuran. Lalu menyiapkan bumbu lainnya, hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kamar tebuka, 'ah pasti Kyungsoo' pikirnya.

"Pagi, Hyung.." ucap namja manis bermata bulat tersebut sambil mengucek matanya, masih mengantuk.

"Pagi, Kyung.. Kau cuci muka dulu, lalu bantu aku memasak, ne?" ujar Minseok, menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memotong bahannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya. Lalu, Minseok mendengar pintu kamar terbuka lagi, ternyata Yixing sudah bangun. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yixing segera membantu Minseok, dia mengambil susu dari kulkas, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas-gelas yang sudah ada di meja makan. Ia kembali lagi ke dapur, membantu Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara seperti 'tolong ambilkan garam' 'coba cicipi ini' 'hati-hati telurnya gosong'.

Setelah sarapan yang mereka buat telah siap, Yixing dan Kyungsoo mulai merapikan dan mencuci peralatan dapur yang mereka pakai sedangkan Minseok bertugas membangunkan member.

_Kamar Suho, Jongdae, Jongin_

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Kim Brothersnya itu. Karena tidak mendengar suara, Minseok langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan benar saja, mereka masih tertidur. Minseok membuka lebar gorden kamar mereka, membuat sinar matahari yang sudah mulai meninggi memasuki kamar Kim Brothers itu. Terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar mereka, membuat dua dari tiga Kim itu bangun. Jongdae bangun dan bergumam 'aku bangun aku bangun' sambil menguap dan berusaha menarik lagi selimutnya yang sayangnya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Minseok. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dengan mata mengantuk hanya terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Jongin? masih setia dengan soulmate-nya, kasur. 'ah biar Kyungsoo saja yang membangunkannya' pikir Minseok.

_Kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Minseok_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Minseok memasuki kamarnya, membangunkan duo moodmaker EXO itu. Minseok menarik selimut yang kedua orang itu gunakan dan mulai membangunkannya. Baekhyun bangun terlebih dahulu, dia langsung menuju kamar mandi membasuh mukanya meninggalkan Minseok yang masih berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang masih menguap dan mengumpulkan nyawa. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar langsung tersenyum 5 jari setelah mendapat ciuman dari kekasih mungilnya itu. "cuci muka dan sikat gigi sana. kau bau, Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol? dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi tanpa protes, 'enak saja Baekkie bilang aku bau' pikirnya.

_Kamar Kris dan Yixing_

Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar duizhang dan anak panda itu. Well, Minseok sedikit terkejut melihat Tao dan Kris yang akan bergegas keluar kamar. "Tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini Yifan?" ujar Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, heran. "Ya sudah, aku bangunkan Luhan dulu." ujar Minseok sambil berlalu.

_Kamar Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo_

"Maknae... Luhan... bangun" ujar Minseok sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Sehun membuka pintu, dan memiringkan badannya mempersilahkan Minseok masuk. "Aku sudah bangun, hyung. Tapi Hannie belum, dia susah sekali dibangunkan" ujar Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau duluan saja maknae, biar Luhan aku yang urus" ucap Minseok sambil menggulung lengan bajunya, membangunkan Luhan. "Han, Luhan bangun.."Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, bukannya bangun Luhan malah terus menendangi Minseok hingga Minseok terjatuh.

BRUKK!

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Kris dari depan pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Astagaa... Minseok ge, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris membantu Minseok berdiri. "Ya! Duizhang, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya rutinitas biasa di pagi hari" "Rutinitas pagimu tidak elit sekali ge, terjatuh agar rusa mabuk itu bangun." "Siapa yang kau bilang rusa mabuk, dasar naga pedofil!" ujar Luhan berusaha memukul kepala Kris dengan bantal. "Siapa lagi?" ujar Kris mengedikkan bahu, menghiraukan ucapan Luhan. "Sudah.. Kris aku baik-baik saja. Luhan, cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Kami menunggumu." "Arraseo Minseok-ah!" ujar Luhan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

_ Ruang Makan_

"Myeonnie hyung... nasi goreng jatahku diambil Chanyeol.."

"Bebek jelek, salah sendiri kau dari tadi sibuk dengan gadgetmu"

"Ya! kalian berisik sekali, eoh! Chanyeol hyung, kalau mau tambah ambil di dapur, tapi sisakan buat Luhan dan Minseok Hyung. Jangan mengambil jatah Jongdae Hyung!" marah Kyungsoo, membuat matanya yang sudah besar bertambah besar saja.

"Aigoo... Kyungie hyungku tersayang, jangan marah-marah terus, ini masih pagi, ne?" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ya! Kkamjong! ini masih pagi, jangan mesum kau!"

"Ih.. arra arra.." ucap Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo setelah mendapat deathglare dari ketiga tetua EXO.

"Lanjutkan makan kalian."

Semua member melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Tapi sepertinya tenang bukan kata yang cocok bagi para member EXO. Baru beberapa menit mereka melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam, tiba-tiba semua menoleh dengan kaget ke arah Baekhyun yang secara tiba-tiba juga memeluk Chanyeol dengan muka yang hampir mau menangis.

"Waeyo Baekki-ah?" ujar Joonmyeon yang terlebih dulu sadar dari kagetnya. "Hikss.. Chanchan, kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan member lain selain aku, ne?" "eh? tentu saja tidak. memang kenapa Baekkie-ah?" "Ani.. aku membaca fanfiction, dan itu menyedihkan sekali." "Memang ceritanya tentang apa dan siapa pemerannya?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang wajah member lain yang terlihat ingin tau juga.

"Pemerannya tentu saja kita Channie, dengan Kyungsoo." "eh, aku?" ujar Kyungsoo yang kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi O_O nya. "Lanjutkan Baekhyun Hyung." ujar Jongin.

"Ceritanya tentang Kyungsoo yang dijual oleh ayahnya, karena kasihan lalu aku membelinya di tempat pelelangan. Dan aku memperkenalkan Kyungsoo ke Channie. Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Channie adalah sahabat lama, dan Channie pernah mencintai Kyungsoo-" Chanyeol tersedak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. "Channie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. "gwaenchana.. lanjutkan Baekkie-ah."

"Channie pernah mencintai Kyungsoo, dan karena Channie tidak mau membohongiku akhirnya dia dan Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan kalian tau apa yang aku lakukan dalam fanfiction itu? Aku menerima hubungan mereka, dan kami menjalin hubungan threesome." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang gemas melihat kekasihnya itu, segera mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa ada dua member EXO lain yang terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Oh.. threesome, terdengar lucu buatku." "lucu bagaimana maksudmu, Duizhang?" ujar Joonmyeon tidak mengerti. "Kalian bisa bayangkan tiga orang, dalam satu hubungan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Itu mustahil." ucap Yifan, lalu meminum airnya.

"A-a-aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu." "Yixing-ge, makananmu belum habis." "aku kenyang Soo, beri saja jatahku ke Chanyeol." "Yixing ge kita ada latihan jam 3." "Arraseo, Kkamjong." ujar Yixing, buru-buru ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Minseok semalam. Hatinya seperti ditusuk pisau yang tidak kasatmata. 'Memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan buatku untuk menempati posisi spesial di hati Yifan ge' pikirnya.

_Back to Dining Room_

"Mengapa tidak mungkin? Aku mencintai Minseok dan Sehun sama besarnya kok." ujar Luhan sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke Sehun dan Minseok yang kebetulan berada di kanan-kirinya, protektif. "Tapi aku setuju dengan Yifan, Lu. Dalam setiap hubungan threesome biasanya hanya ada satu pasangan dan satu orang luar." ujar Minseok. 'seperti aku dalam hubunganmu dan Sehun.' tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hueeeee... finally Chap 1.. ngga nyangka bisa kelar jugaaa...

Reviewnya jangan lupa, ne?

**Serious Corner:**

entah kenapa belakangan otak lagi munculin ide fanfic yang aneh-aneh. lagi muncul ide pengen nulis fanfic rate M. tapi takutnya kurang dapet feelnya. menurut readers-nim gimana?


End file.
